mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
A Private Little War-Star Trek-Original Series
On a planet with a primitive civilization, the Enterprise discovers that the Klingons are providing a Stone Age society with increasingly-advanced weaponry. Summary On a scientific mission to Neural, a primitive, pre-first contact planet protected by the Prime Directive, Spock, Kirk and McCoy are doing minor research on indigenous plant life and chemical compounds. Spock finds large footprints of the Mugato, a white ape-like creature. Kirk remembers his first planetary survey thirteen years prior on this very planet. Spock comments on the qualities of the planet, how Earth-like it is. Kirk notes that the inhabitants have stayed at the same technological level for centuries, and that bows and arrows are still the tools of hunting. He also explains that the people are peaceful and never fight. Kirk and Spock hear yells from some of the inhabitants and run to see what is going on. It is obvious the men are not holding bows and arrows, but flintlock firearms. Kirk explains that it would be impossible for them to have invented these types of weapons in the time since his previous visit. Coming toward them is a band of men, one of whom is Tyree, the man Kirk lived with while on his original mission. They are walking directly into a trap set by the armed men. Warned by Spock that the use of his phaser is forbidden, Kirk throws a stone and distracts one of the men, causing him to fire his weapon and surrender his position. The other men scatter for cover, as do Kirk and Spock. The armed men make chase and McCoy prepares the ''Enterprise'' for the landing party's return. Spock is shot by one of the flintlock guns, tumbling to the ground. Kirk helps him to his feet and they run to McCoy. The three of them beam up, leaving the armed men wondering where they could have gone. They arrive on the ship, with assistants waiting in the transporter room ready to treat Spock. As they hover over Spock, a red alert is called; a Klingon ship is approaching. Kirk asks McCoy about Spock's condition, and he can only reply, "I don't know yet, Jim." Kirk arrives on the bridge. Chekov explains that the Klingon ship does not know of their presence. Uhura offers to contact Starfleet, but Kirk warns that it could alert the Klingons. Kirk begins to contemplate the likelihood that the inhabitants of the planet could have developed firearms in the few years since they started forging iron. The people on the bridge offer reasons as to how it could happen normally, but Kirk cuts them off. Spock's condition is poor because there are no replacement organs available to treat him. They are forced to wait and see what happens. However, Spock is also in excellent hands with McCoy's immediate subordinate, Dr. M'Benga, who has considerable experience in treating Vulcans. Kirk explains to McCoy that they must go down to the planet, together, overruling McCoy's preference to treat Spock personally by reminding him of his own recommendation of M'Benga, and must discover what has happened with the disparity in weapons. While asking Scotty for period clothing, Kirk is warned that Enterprise may have to leave orbit to avoid being discovered. They set a time for a rendezvous. :"Captain's log, stardate 4211.4 Keeping our presence here secret... is an enormous tactical advantage. Therefore, I cannot risk contact with Starfleet Command. I must take action on my own judgment. I've elected to violate orders... and make contact with planet inhabitants here." McCoy and Kirk beam down to the planet. McCoy reminds him of their orders. Kirk recalls it was his own recommendation not to permit contact with the inhabitants. As the men walk, Kirk is attacked by a Mugato. He is bitten and suffers from the effects of its poison fangs. McCoy's small collection of medical supplies will not be sufficient to save Kirk's life. He attempts to contact the ship but to no avail – it has left orbit. Kirk tells him to get Tyree's men, who have already found them. McCoy explains to them that they must take Kirk to Tyree. They bring the men into their camp. :"Medical log, stardate 4211.8. Kirk is right about the people here. Despite their fear and our strangeness, they're compassionate and gentle. I've learned the hunter Tyree is now their leader. He is expected to return shortly with his wife, who they say knows how to cure this poison. My problem - the captain is in deep shock. I must keep him warm and alive until then." Tyree and his wife, Nona follow some men with guns. She explains to him that they must obtain the same "fire sticks", making them strong and able to take the enemy's houses and supplies. Tyree is sure that the enemies will return to peace again. She does not agree. She brags that she is a kahn-ut-tu, valued by men because they aid in achieving power. Tyree claims he accepted her because she cast a spell on him. She explains about many spells that she uses to keep him. She pulls out a sprig of leaves and rubs them on his face and arm, driving the plant's contents into his skin. He is obviously affected by its presence. He grabs her and kisses her intensely. They are interrupted by a scout from the camp requesting their presence. Tyree is dazed by the plant but Nona heads back. She asks the scout to bring Tyree when his head has cleared. McCoy notes Kirk's struggles. Hoping to keep him warm, he uses his phaser to heat rocks in the cave where Kirk lays. As he is heating the last of three stones, Nona returns and sees him firing the weapon. She is surprised and awed. She steps out of the cave, avoiding being seen by McCoy. As Tyree returns to camp, Nona asks him to explain who these men are before she will help them. Tyree tells her that he promised Kirk silence. She says she is his wife, and that she too will remain silent or Kirk will die without her help. Back on the Enterprise, Nurse Chapel takes Spock's hand as she watches the medical panel. Dr. M'Benga walks in and nurse Chapel quickly puts Spock's hand down. M'Benga comforts her and assures her that Spock is concentrating on his healing and that is why his readings are so low. It is self-induced hypnosis. He says that Spock is aware but that he cannot show it. He also says that Spock probably knows she was holding his hand. Nurse Chapel looks at him in surprise, then in embarrassment. Tyree and Nona enter the cave. She pulls out a Mahko root and holds it above Kirk's chest. It moves in her hand. McCoy asks what it is. Nona replies that few know how to use it. She offers Tyree her knife, and he cuts the palm of her hand. She puts the root on Kirk's bite, then places her hand over the root. Her blood and Kirk's blood mix through the Mahko root. Nona flails about as if she is seeing what is going through Kirk's mind and his knowledge. Tyree softly pounds on a drum. The poison is extracted and Kirk regains his consciousness, then falls asleep. McCoy removes the root showing that the injuries have been completely healed. Nona claims that Kirk belongs to her now. Tyree explains to McCoy that legend says that no man can refuse a woman who is joined with a man in this way. McCoy wakes up to find Kirk missing, but discovers that Kirk is sitting in the next room. As he rouses Jim, Tyree stands. Kirk and Tyree are reunited. Kirk remembers nothing since the animal attack, but knew that Tyree would find a kahn-ut-tu to heal him. Kirk asks Tyree to tell him about the weapons the enemy has acquired. Tyree assures him that he will hear everything. Back on the Enterprise, Spock's readings fluctuate, but have improved. Dr. M'Benga tells Spock that someone will constantly be at his bedside. M'Benga tells nurse Chapel that if Spock awakes, she is to do whatever he asks. Tyree tells Kirk that the "fire sticks" arrived about a year ago, and that the villagers are making them. McCoy asks if any strangers have been seen with them. Tyree answers in the negative. Kirk then asks if they can spy on the enemy during the night. Tyree warns about the Mugato, which travel at night. Nona walks to the table, alluding to the fact that Kirk and McCoy have enough tools and strength to make Tyree a very powerful man. Kirk explains to her that they are simply visitors from another village. She interrupts him and claims that they come from the sky and that they have powers far above "fire sticks". Tyree warns her to not speak about any of this with anyone. Nona claims that the act of kindness she did brings her the right to be rewarded. Kirk admits he is grateful, but explains that his people's weapons grew faster than their wisdom. This leads to his vague explanation of the Prime Directive. Nona assumes that this implies that Kirk will not help them. She is disgusted. Tyree understands the issue and yet refuses to kill anyone. McCoy mentions to Jim that it could be the Klingons who have dabbled in this conflict, and that there may be a way to balance things out. But that possibility disturbs Kirk. Tyree, McCoy and Kirk make their way to the other village. Kirk knocks out a guard and Tyree takes the man's gun. An enemy villager named Apella walks into a room with a Klingon, Krell, inside. The Klingon tells him to bring in the man who did the most killings because he is to be rewarded as an example to the others. He offers the man another improvement to the flintlock weapon. He mentions other improvements that will make the weapon more effective and more accurate. McCoy and Kirk continue their spying. They find coal for forging, and sulfur which is used in making gunpowder. They enter the building and find the forge, some drill points, and barrels of extremely high quality, none of which could have been manufactured by the planet's inhabitants. It is proof that the Klingons have been providing these weapons. Voices can be heard outside, forcing them to hide. The Klingon and Apella enter, discussing the rewards for bravery and conquest. The Klingon assures that rewards will be granted, including power over the planet. As the men are talking McCoy's tricorder is somehow activated, its high-pitched whirring sound announcing their presence. Kirk leaps from behind the forge and attacks the Klingon, causing him to discharge the flintlock rifle he carries. It fires harmlessly into the floor. A fight ensues, and though they defeat Apella and the Klingon, they are caught at the door by two more men with rifles. They escape by clubbing the men with fists and gun barrels. As they run, voices cry out that intruders are in the village. The men are chased through the streets of the village. In sickbay, Spock partially arises from his hypnosis. He calls to nurse Chapel and asks her to strike him. At first she refuses, but does so to appease his request. Her first strokes are barely felt by Spock, forcing him to ask her to hit him harder. He explains that the pain will help him return to consciousness. She begins to hit him quite hard. Scotty enters the room and, noticing that Spock is under attack, restrains nurse Chapel. Dr. M'Benga runs into the room pulling Spock into the seated position. With great swings he slaps him in the face. After several strikes, Spock catches his hand and explains that he is sufficiently revived. Witnessing this bizarre ritual, Scotty questions the practice. Spock and M'Benga tell him that it is a natural Vulcan response to self-healing. On the planet, Kirk explains to Tyree how to use a flintlock weapon; the use of the trigger and the hammer. Tyree brings the weapon to his shoulder and fires it. A clay cup is shattered into pieces. McCoy requests to speak to Jim about this new development. He is intensely upset that Kirk has now introduced these weapons to both sides in the battle. Kirk defends the decision. McCoy reminds him about the power that Nona supposedly has over him. Kirk explains that they must equalize the fighting forces, even though McCoy is worried about a never-ending war. They discuss the 20th century Brush Wars on Earth, and how it led to the balance of power. They struggle with their decisions, but know there is no better way. Since Tyree refuses to fight, they hope to convince Nona to sway him. Spock returns to the bridge as Enterprise returns to orbit. They are approaching the rendezvous time. They also detect that a Klingon is beaming back to his ship. Kirk follows Nona to a waterfall, but she believes that she willed Kirk to be there. She pulls out the same leaves she used on Tyree and begins tempting him. Kirk simply wants to talk. He is obviously affected in the same way as Tyree, who happens upon the two of them. His jealousy is aroused, but Kirk walks away from Nona only to return to her. Tyree raises the gun and cocks the hammer. Kirk and Nona kiss, but Tyree can't bring himself to fire. He is disgusted by the weapon, knowing that it is a vile thing. He throws it to the ground, and runs into the trees. As Tyree flees, a Mugato attacks Kirk and Nona. Kirk is dazed by the effects of the leaves and cannot help her. The animal pushes her around repeatedly but Kirk finally uses his phaser to kill the creature. As he is still recovering, Nona hits him on the head with a stone and takes the device. Tyree returns to the camp. McCoy notices he no longer has his gun. After asking him about it, McCoy asks him to take him back to where he left it. When they arrive, they find Kirk rubbing his head and still fighting off the effects of the plant. Nona runs to the enemy villagers. She asks them to take her to Apella, because he will know how to use the new weapon. She brandishes the phaser and shows it off to them. The men know she is a kahn-ut-tu, and they only want her for themselves. They surround her and she begins to fight them. McCoy offers to give Kirk an injection. He refuses and discovers that his phaser is missing. They realize that Nona took it. Nona tells the villagers that the weapon she holds is more powerful than their "fire sticks". They continue to fight her. As the fighting continues, Tyree, McCoy and Kirk catch up to them. Tyree calls out to Nona. The villagers think it is a trap set for them. They stab Nona and throw her to the ground. A gunfight ensues, and McCoy is struck in the arm but it is only a simple nick. Tyree and Kirk fight the men. In his anger, Tyree begins striking one of the men with a stone. Kirk stops him. McCoy informs them that Nona is dead. Tyree is angered and asks Kirk for more weapons. He no longer has a desire for peace. McCoy returns the phaser to Kirk. They are upset about the outcome, but there was no other option. Kirk calls to the ship, and Spock responds. McCoy is almost surprised to hear that Spock is alive, but then tells him that a computer could never die. Kirk asks Scotty to construct 100 flintlock rifles for the people. Scotty is confused about the request, but Kirk changes his request to, "Serpents, serpents for the Garden of Eden." Kirk tells McCoy, "Let's go home." Memorable Quotes "We once were as you are. Spears, arrows. There came a time when our weapons grew faster than our wisdom, and we almost destroyed ourselves. We learned from this to make a rule during all our travels never to cause the same to happen to other worlds. Just as a man must grow in his own way and his own time." : - Kirk "Jim! That means you're condemning this whole planet to a war that may never end! It could go on for year after year, massacre after massacre!" : - McCoy, aghast at Kirk's plan "A balance of power. The trickiest, most difficult, dirtiest game of them all, but the only one that preserves both sides." : - Kirk, explaining his plan to McCoy "Well, Jim, here's another morsel of agony for you: since Tyree won't fight, he will be one of the first to die." "War isn't a good life, but it's life." : - McCoy and Kirk discuss the nuances of war "A hundred... serpents. Serpents, for the Garden of Eden. We're very tired, Mr. Scott; beam us up home." : - Kirk, requesting the ship's fabricators make 100 flintlocks Background Information Script * The first draft script was completed on . The episode was filmed late September. * Although the script specifies that the planet is named "Neural," that name is never mentioned in the episode itself. Similarly, Krell's name is never mentioned, either. * This episode was intended as a comment on the on-going Vietnam War. (Star Trek 30 Years) * The original writer of this episode, Don Ingalls, put the pseudonym Jud Crucis on it after Gene Roddenberry rewrote it. Ingalls' original contained many more overt Vietnam analogies than what finally appeared. According to Allan Asherman's The Star Trek Compendium this script referred to Apella as a "Ho Chi Mihn-type" and the tribesmen wearing Mongolian clothes. Though friends with Roddenberry since their days as LAPD officers, Ingalls did not like the changes, and the pseudonym was his wordplay on "Jesus Crucified." * The original script called the creature a "gumato", but DeForest Kelley kept saying it wrong, so it was changed. The credits still retain the original name. Stock footage of the White Rabbit's footprints from were used for the mugato prints. * TNG's first-season episode was conceived originally as a return to Neural by an elderly James Kirk, in an attempt to heal the planet's disintegration into civil war to which he had contributed. Shatner was either unavailable or unwilling, so the venue was changed to another planet. Cast * George Takei (Sulu) does not appear in this episode. * This episode marks the first of two appearances of Booker Bradshaw. Apocrypha * In the comic book "The Order of Things" in the Blood Will Tell miniseries, the story is told from the Klingon point of view. Production timeline * Story outline by Don Ingalls, * Story outline, * Story outline, * First draft teleplay, * Teleplay, Video and DVD releases * Original US Betamax release: . * UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 24, catalogue number VHR 2359, . * US VHS release: . * UK re-release (three-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 2.6, . * Original US DVD release (single-disc): Volume 23, . * As part of the TOS Season 2 DVD collection. Links and references Starring * William Shatner as Captain Kirk Also starring * Leonard Nimoy as Mr. Spock :And * DeForest Kelley as Dr. McCoy Guest stars * Nancy Kovack as Nona * Michael Witney as Tyree * James Doohan as Scott * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura * Ned Romero as Krell * Majel Barrett as Nurse Chapel Featuring * Walter Koenig as Chekov * Booker Bradshaw as Dr. M'Benga * Arthur Bernard as Apella * Janos Prohaska as the Gumato sic * Paul Baxley as Patrol Leader :And * Gary Pillar as Yutan Uncredited co-stars * William Blackburn as Hadley * Roger Holloway as Roger Lemli * Eddie Paskey as Leslie * Roy Sickner as Villager #2 Stunt doubles * Jay Jones as stunt double for Ned Romero * Regina Parton as stunt double for Nancy Kovack * Unknown stunt performers as: ** Stunt double for DeForest Kelley ** Stunt double for Leonard Nimoy ** Stunt double for William Shatner References 20th century; 2255; antibody; antitoxin; anvil; ape; arrow; Asian continent; bow and arrow; breechloader; Brush Wars; carbon; chrome steel; coal; cold rolling; coranalin; D7 class; drum; Earth; fire stick;flintlock; forge; furnace; Garden of Eden; governor; gunpowder; hammer; hand laser; heart; Hill People; hunter; hypnosis; intern; iron; Kahn-ut-tu; Klingon; Klingon Empire; Klingon vessel; lead; liver; machine gun; Mahko root; medic; mile; mugato; Neural; phaser; physiology; pig iron; poison; powder horn; pressure packet; Prime Directive; priming pan; priming powder; recorder; rifle; scanner; ship's store; shock; serpent; spear; Starbase; Starfleet Command; sterilite; striker; sulfur; tape; trading; Treaty of Organia; trigger; Tyree's camp; venom; Vitalizer B; Vulcan; witch; yellow alert External link * |next= |lastair= |nextair= |lastair_remastered= |nextair_remastered= }} de:Der erste Krieg es:A Private Little War fr:A Private Little War ja:TOS:カヌーソ・ノナの魔力 nl:A Private Little War pl:A Private Little War "A Private Little War" is a second-season episode of Star Trek: The Original Series, first broadcast February 2, 1968 and repeated on August 23, 1968. It is episode #48, production #45, with the screenplay written by Gene Roddenberry, based on a story by Jud Crucis, and directed by Marc Daniels. Overview: The crew of the Enterprise discovers Klingon interference in the development of a formerly peaceful planet and joins them in what becomes an arms race. Plot On stardate 4211.4, the starship [[Starship Enterprise|USS Enterprise]] arrives at the planet Neural, 3rd planet in the Zeta Boötis System, which was surveyed by Captain James T. Kirk, thirteen years earlier during a previous mission as a lieutenant on the USS Farragut. Upon their arrival, McCoy finds the planet is a medical treasure trove of materials needed for various serums and drugs. Kirk also reports that the people of the world are still primitive, using bows and arrows for hunting, but otherwise peaceful, never fighting among themselves, although there are clearly separate urban (villagers) and rural (Hill People) cultures. However, Kirk and Spock soon notice a group of villagers crouching in the nearby rocks, apparently preparing for an ambush. Kirk is shocked to see they possess flintlock long guns and other firearms. He knows it is impossible for them to have advanced to this stage so quickly. Moreover, they seem to be waiting not for game but for a group of Hill People, one of whom Kirk recognizes as Tyree, his closest friend on this world. Since the landing party aren't supposed to use phasers, Kirk tosses a rock to make a distraction, but this causes one of the natives' guns to go off and a chase ensues. Spock is shot by one of the natives, and Kirk orders an immediate beam-out back to the ship. Once back aboard the Enterprise, Spock is looked after by Dr. M'Benga who specializes in Vulcan physiology. He informs Kirk that he has done all he can for Spock who has fallen into a healing trance, and hopefully will recover on his own. Suddenly sensors detect a Klingon vessel in orbit around the planet and Kirk orders Mr. Chekov to maintain a position outside of their sensor range. In the meantime, Kirk wants to return to the planet to seek out Tyree in hopes he can explain what is going on. Kirk returns with McCoy, both now disguised as local natives to blend in. Kirk bets the Klingons have something to do with the culture's speedy development of weaponry, although his crew have pointed out that they've seen cultural development at different rates on other worlds. Suddenly the two are attacked by a mugato (pronounced "mugatu"), a horned gorilla-like creature. The beast bites Kirk, injecting him with poison before McCoy can kill it with his phaser. McCoy is unable to call for help since the Enterprise has moved out of communication range. A friendly group of Hill People finally arrive and take Kirk and McCoy to their cave where Kirk discovers Tyree is now their tribal leader. Tyree, who has just returned from a hunting mission, is married to Nona, a Kahn-ut-tu witch doctor who has a cure for the Mugato bite. In reality Nona is influencing Tyree with her herbal drugs and keeps urging him to acquire the villagers' "fire sticks" for their tribe, but he still refuses and maintains a traditional pacifist view. On hearing of Kirk's arrival, Nona heads for the caves and gets there just in time to see McCoy using his phaser to heat up rocks to keep Kirk warm. Nona is intrigued with the weapon and wants to know more about the mysterious guests. Nona treats Kirk with a Mahko root, a mobile plant. She cuts her own hand and presses it against the root over his wound ("Take this of my soul into thine..."). Kirk is fully healed by the small ceremony, and McCoy says he'd like to know more about the plant she used. According to legend, because their blood has mingled, and their souls have met in the spirit world, Kirk will be unable to refuse Nona anything once he recovers. Meanwhile back on the Enterprise, Spock seems to be recovering well. M'Benga informs Nurse Chapel that once Spock revives, she must do as Spock tells her no matter how bizarre the request. Once Kirk recovers, he asks Tyree about the "fire sticks" possessed by the villagers. Tyree says he saw the weapons for the first time about a year ago and believed the villagers were making them. He has not seen any strangers like the Klingons that Kirk talks about. Kirk asks Tyree if they will help him on a reconnaissance mission to the village under the cover of night. Nona also tags along, trying to persuade Kirk to help Tyree become a more powerful leader. Kirk refuses, since he knows that Tyree holds to traditional pacifism and has even sworn an oath against killing people. Once in the enemy village, they locate a forge in which they find a chrome steel drill and some virtually carbon-free iron—evidence of the Klingons' involvement. Soon a Klingon appears, conversing with the village leader Apella, and Kirk's group ducks to hide. Apella and the Klingon discuss the manufacture of improved weapons. Kirk and McCoy sneak up and overpower them, taking a flintlock weapon and escaping with Tyree's help. Back aboard the Enterprise Spock finally wakes, but is only partially conscious. He requests Nurse Chapel to strike him repeatedly until he fully recovers, saying the pain helps him to consciousness. She hesitantly does what he asks, lightly at first, but then starts slapping him hard as he requests. Mr. Scott happens to stop in and witnesses Chapel's beating of Spock and tries to stop her, however M'Benga arrives to explain that Spock's life is in danger and resumes the slapping. Spock finally comes out of his trance and thanks the bewildered Nurse Chapel for her assistance. Back on the planet, Kirk shows the hill people how to shoot the flintlock weapon, but Tyree refuses to handle it. McCoy loudly protests, telling Kirk he is violating the Prime Directive and interfering with the natives' normal development. Kirk maintains that irreversible damage has already been caused by the Klingons, and if the two warring tribes are not on equal ground, one will slaughter the other. Kirk's interpretation of the Prime Directive compels him to arm Tyree's people with flintlocks as well, to maintain a balance of power on the planet. McCoy is horrified but he finds no alternative solution. Thinking Tyree is too weak and hesitant to arm the people, Nona tries to seduce Kirk with her potions, but Kirk resists and Tyree witnesses her treachery. He is angry enough to pick up the flintlock and take aim at his wife, but he is unable to kill her and puts the weapon down. Suddenly another Mugato attacks and Kirk vaporizes it with his phaser. Nona knocks Kirk out and grabs the phaser, which in her mind is a weapon that will give her ultimate power. She runs away seeking to cut a deal with her tribal enemies in exchange for the weapon. Kirk, once he recovers, gives chase with a small group to stop her and get back his phaser. When Kirk, McCoy, and Tyree arrive, they find Nona being assaulted by the enemy villagers, who seem more interested in forcing themselves on her than learning about the weapon she is holding. Nona tries to defend herself, but she is unable to figure out how to fire the phaser. When the others arrive, chasing Nona, the enemy villagers believe she has led them into a trap, and kill her for it. The villagers are driven off, and McCoy reaches the stolen phaser and retrieves it. In the end, Tyree demands more "fire stick" weapons to avenge his wife. Kirk reluctantly orders Mr. Scott to manufacture and beam down a hundred of the flintlocks and ammunition for the tribesmen—he calls them "serpents for the Garden of Eden". This will put them on an even footing with their enemy, which satisfies the terms of the Prime Directive, but Kirk is ruefully aware of the arms race that he has begun. 40th Anniversary remastering This episode was remastered in 2006 and aired May 17, 2008 as part of the remastered Original Series. It was preceded a week earlier by the remastered "Court Martial" and followed a week later by the remastered "Whom Gods Destroy". Aside from remastered video and audio, and the all-CGI animation of the USS Enterprise that is standard among the revisions, specific changes to this episode also include: *The planet Neural has been given a more realistic "Earth-like" appearance. *An orbital flyby shot of the Klingon ship has been added. Notes *The antagonist of Zoolander, Mugatu, is named in reference to the Mugato. He, like the monster seen in this episode, has bright white hair. Ben Stiller, who stars in the movie and co-wrote it, is an admitted Star Trek fan, as he states explicitly in a commentary track recorded for the film. *One of Powerman 5000's early albums was also titled "a private little war." References External links *[http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/series/TOS/episode/68750.html A Private Little War] at StarTrek.com * Review of the Remastered "Private Little War" at Trekmovie.com Category:Star Trek: The Original Series episodes Category:1968 television episodes